


Love in the strangest location

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not that strange!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Artholly (Arthur/Molly Weasley) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050770
Kudos: 3





	Love in the strangest location

Our story starts in a Muggle toy shop, Arthur Weasley is taking his girlfriend Molly Weasley on their very first date together.

Molly smirked. "Why here of all places?"

Arthur said, "I like it here, the toys are the Muggles' magic. It's fascinating."

Molly insisted, "Show me your favourite."

Arthur responded, "I have always liked rubber ducks, but these Muggle ones are my favourite."

He picked one up at random and showed it to her.

Molly laughed. "Is that supposed to be me?"

Arthur frowned. "You don't like it, do you?"

Molly beamed, "It's perfect, except I'm not yellow."


End file.
